


Beautiful

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Jeremy, Plan H. Don’t pick me up, go to the safehouse.”</em>
</p><p>  <em>“Wait what?! No! I’m not leaving you!”</em></p><p> Jeremy thinks Gavin Free is beautiful. And never wants to world to take away his sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [12 Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkStknBYyFw) by Grace Vanderwaal. This one goes out to my [Miles](http://ghostrhi.tumblr.com/).

“Jeremy, Plan H. Don’t pick me up, go to the safehouse.” 

“Wait what?! No! I’m not leaving you!”

As far as heists go this one wasn’t going very well. In fact it was going awful. But at least it wasn’t his fault this time, Gavin thinks bitterly. No it was some other random crew who decided to interrupt the middle of their heist and try to gun them all down. And blow them all up. A crew that somehow was able to get the drop on them. So Fakes scattered, dodging to bullets and explosions. The plans all fell back on just escaping. Just getting out alive.

And then Gavin ran right into a dead end alley, the yells and shouts of the rival crew echoing in chase.

“Jeremy you have to go, you can’t come after me,” Gavin says into the coms.

“What are you doing boi?!” Michael’s voice comes through, angry but an undertone of concern, of worry.

“Gavin what’s going on?!” Geoff’s voice shouts through the coms.

“The crew’s after me right now,” Gavin says, the voices getting louder. “And I’m in a tight spot. You guys get away. Get back safely." 

“Gavin they’re going to kill you!”

Gavin looks all around the alley for some kind of escape, any escape. All Gavin has on him is his gold pistol and some knives. He feels around his pockets for something, anything. Then he finds something he forgot he grabbed before they left the penthouse. Swiped from Michael’s gear without the other lad noticing. A grenade. Grenade was good. Gavin could work with a grenade.

“Nah I’ll be fine Lil J,” Gavin tries to say nonchalantly, but no one was buying it. The panic lacing Gavin’s voice had them all on edge.

“Gavin,” Jack’s voice comes through. “Gavin…” her voice repeats, pleading.

Gavin looks around again, spotting a ladder leading to one of the roofs. But the bottom was a fair way up. Maybe he could reach it if he jumped from the dumpster? The voices are close enough to distinguish apart. Sounds like a lot of them. He scrambles onto the dumpster just as the shadow of the other crew appears around the corner.

“I’ll meet up with you guys later,” Gavin says, in one final goodbye. One final statement and then his voice cuts out, leaving empty static buzzing in the coms.

“Gavin!” Jeremy screams into the coms, a horrible screech. Ryan, next to him, has his arms wrangled around the short lads figure, pulling him back from rushing towards where the Brit was. Jeremy tries to fight against the other’s hold, but Ryan’s arms stayed firm. Holding Jeremy back to keep them both safe. To not loose them both. Jeremy screamed Gavin’s name over and over, begging, pleading. The same was echoed through the coms, their voices mixing together.

An explosion rings out in the coms, followed by the horrible burst of gunshots, and Jeremy collapses in Ryan’s arms, one last “Gavin” caught in his throat.

* * *

“Gavin.”

Jeremy’s voice was laced with sleep as the sun was started to pool from the window, draping across Gavin’s figure as he lied next to Jeremy. The rays of sunlight halo around the others face as he pokes out above the covers of the bed, squinting back at Jeremy. Jeremy thinks he’s beautiful.

“Wot?” Gavin slurred as he tried to blink awake.

“We need to get up,” Jeremy whispered, pulling some of the covers back.

“Don’t wanna,” Gavin said, burying his head into his pillow. His hair flew everywhere, sticking out at every angle and looking rather ridiculous. But Jeremy thinks he’s beautiful.

“Cmon, you know Geoff’s going to be mad if-“

“Tell Geoff to bugger off,” came Gavin’s short reply as he sat up and snaked his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “I want to spend the morning sleeping next to my boyfriend,” Gavin said as he pressed his lips against Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy gave a small laugh, wrapping his own arms against Gavin. “I don’t think he’d approve.”

“Well he’ll just have to deal with it,” Gavin said, brushing his lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy pulled closer to the other, running his hand through the other’s hair, which was always so fluffy in the morning, before he styled in and put a bunch of gel into his beautiful golden hair. Gavin pulled back, a soft, fond smile across his face, green eyes shining into Jeremy’s own.

And all Jeremy could think about is how beautiful he is.

* * *

 

 The ride back to the safe house is silent. A silence like the whole world was suddenly thrust into a vacuum, missing what should be there. Like the morning missing the sunrise. And the night missing the stars.

The coms went silent too. There was no chatter, no laughter, no hollering. Jeremy isn’t sure why he even has his still on. Maybe for the hope of Gavin’s voice suddenly coming through. Telling them he’s ok. That he’s alive. That he loves him.

The car pulls to a stop. It sits in front of a house quite a way out of the city. One of the farthest, most hidden safe houses of the crew. Ryan puts the car in park and looks over at Jeremy. Jeremy can’t read the other’s expression through the skull mask. But he’s sure it’s a mix of pity, anger, sorrow… Jeremy’s glad he can’t see the others face.

Neither Ryan nor Jeremy move for a full minutes. Ryan just staring at Jeremy. Jeremy refusing to look at Ryan. Finally, with a deep breath, Ryan steps out of the car and opens Jeremy’s door. Jeremy lets out a shaky sigh then finally stands up. Jeremy doesn’t look at Ryan. Ryan doesn’t say anything. 

The two walk into the house, already a blur of movement inside. Geoff is on the phone, his voice aggressive at whomever he was talking to. Jeremy guesses it’s at B Team asking how the other crew was able to get the upper hand against them. How they were able to hurt them like this. Geoff is throwing himself into his boss role. Jeremy knew it was because he felt it was the only thing he could do.

Michael is pacing. Back and forth, burning a hole through the living room rug. He’s mumbling, what Jeremy is sure is just nonsensical swears and empty threats against every person Michael can think of. Jack is sitting on a couch, head in her hands. Jeremy can hear her muffled sobs from the entryway. 

“They’re going to pay for this,” Ryan says from behind him. The first thing he’s said since… Since Gavin stopped speaking. “They’re going to pay for everything.” Jeremy doesn’t have to ask whom he’s referring to. He always knows. And he already agrees.

They’re going to pay for taking away his love.

* * *

 “I love you.” 

It’s whispered at the end of the night, as they lay entangled on the couch, the credits of the movie they had watched rolling. Whispered against Jeremy’s chest where Gavin’s head lay as Jeremy brushed his hair aside. Jeremy peered down at the other when he heard the words, the first time they’ve been said from Gavin. From Gavin to Jeremy. 

Jeremy thinks its one of the most beautiful things he’s heard.

“I love you too,” Jeremy said. Said with all of his heart. He’s never loved another like Gavin. Someone so loving and funny. Someone so carefree and cunning. Someone so fierce and kind.

Gavin looked up and smiled. Jeremy pulled him up into a kiss. Long and deep and beautiful.

* * *

 “We can’t just go rushing in, guns blazing,” Geoff snaps at Jeremy.

The crew is gathered around the table, the name of the other crew, the target, the damned, on the center of the table. It was unanimously agreed to take them down. To wipe away their entire existence to the world. But they needed to plan how to do that. 

“Why the fuck not Geoff? They need to pay for what they did. We can’t give them time to get away from us,” Jeremy yells back, eyes fiery and body shaking.

“We can’t just run in! Someone could get hurt! I can’t loose someone else!” Geoff screams back, face red.

“We can’t let them get away!” Jeremy throws his fists against the table, not caring at the pain that shoots through them. 

“Jeremy please,” Jack starts.

“No! I’m fucking going in there right now!”

“Jeremy,” Ryan’s voice said, in warning, cold and devoid of emotion. The “Vagabond voice” Gavin had once described it so long ago. The memory sends another crack through Jeremy’s heart. 

“NO! Fuck all of you! I’m avenging Gavin with or without you!”

“Don’t you fucking dare Jeremy,” Geoff warns.

“Jeremy you’ll get hurt, you’ll- Don’t do this,” Jack pleads.

“Gavin wouldn’t want you to die for him,” Michael’s voice cuts through. He stopped his pacing, staring down Jeremy. Jeremy snarls.

“Don’t fucking tell me what Gavin would want,” Jeremy says, approaching the other, anger flashing dangerously. “Don’t fucking talk about Gavin like that.”

“It’s the fucking truth! Gavin wouldn’t want you to die fucking trying to avenge him,” Michael screams.

Jeremy reels his arm back and makes to throw a punch at Michael. But then there’s a noise that freezes everyone in their spots.

A knock on the door.

* * *

 “Ready Lil J?” 

Gavin flashed a smile down at the other as they drove in Ryan’s car towards the heist location, a jewelry store close to the center of the city. Gavin was adjusting his bulletproof vest and checking his ammo he brought along. The buzz and anticipation of before a heist was running through all of their veins.

“I’m always ready,” Jeremy smiled back over at Gavin. Gavin laughed, a short burst that filled the whole car. And Jeremy thinks it’s beautiful.

“Stay safe, love,” Gavin grinned as the car pulled to a stop, hidden in an alley. They all got out, slipped on their masks and awaited Geoff’s signal. 

“You too, honey,” Jeremy said back. 

And Gavin raised his gold pistol; it glittering in the sun and Jeremy can’t help but think of how it fits Gavin so perfect, shining just as bright as he is. Michael gives a holler over the coms and Gavin echoes it. 

And everything is beautiful.

* * *

The knock gets answered with everyone’s guns out, aimed at the door. It’s Ryan, standing closest to the door, who actually opens it. Carefully and slowly. To reveal an all too familiar face standing on the other side.

“Gavin.”

Jeremy isn’t sure who says it. Isn’t sure if it’s him or someone else or everyone at once. But it’s Gavin. A bit bruised, covered in dirt and blood. But alive. So very much alive.

“Told you I’d see you guys later,” Gavin coughs out, trying to give his usual cocky smirk. 

Jeremy has never seen anything more beautiful. Never heard anything more beautiful than Gavin’s voice right now. Working and alive.

It’s Jeremy who moves first. Who is the first to break through the shock. The first to step forward and bring Gavin into a hug. Jeremy pulls the other so close. Close enough to feel the other’s heartbeat against his own. Beating. A beautiful heartbeat. 

“You’re alive,” Jeremy breathes against the other’s chest.

“I’m alive,” Gavin says.

Michael throws his arms around them next, screaming at Gavin to “never fucking do that again or else he’ll kill him.” Then Jack throws herself against the lads, laughing through tears of joy. Ryan and Geoff join in to, silent but smiling. And they all hold each other. All breathe in the warmth of each other. Sink into the feeling of them all being alive. 

And Jeremy has never felt anything more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to say hi on my [tumblr](shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com)!


End file.
